1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing an electrical connector.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a bus bar is used for transmission of electricity in an electric vehicle. A bus bar is a conductor having low impedance and a high current capacity, and can individually connect two or more circuits or connect several like points in a system. A bus bar is generally and frequently used as a common conductor which distributes power to several points. Plating is generally performed on a connecting part in such a bus bar to enhance electrical characteristics. In a conventional method of manufacturing a bus bar, a shape of a bus bar is first formed using a press process or the like, and rack plating and cleaning processes are then performed on a connecting terminal of the bus bar to complete the manufacturing. The rack plating process refers to a method of plating a bus bar that is hung on a rack. In this case, the manufacturing process is inconvenient, and continuity of a manufacturing process is hard to achieve because plating is separately performed by hanging the bus bar on a rack after a process of manufacturing the bus bar of a desired shape.
To resolve the above problem, a method is used for manufacturing a bus bar of a desired shape after plating is performed on a metal plate itself in advance for manufacturing the bus bar. However, in this case, since a connecting part is cut off after being plated and the cut off surface is not plated, electrical properties are degraded because the surface in contact with a battery electrode or the like is not actually plated.